Secret Avengers Marvel NEW!
by Marvel11611
Summary: A title for the Marvel NEW! website I'm running. Moon Knight, Red Hulk, Psylocke, Hawkeye, Beast and Scarlet Spider make the newest edition of the Secret Avengers but there's no beginners level for them as they are thrown straight into mystical battles, terrorist threats and mass murders.
1. 1: Serpents Rise Part 1

**Secret Avengers Issue 1 **

**The Serpent's Rise Part 1 **

**The Spider**

**Nevadan Desert**

The sweltering heat that was conjured up by the desert could only be braved by a few. Snakes were one type of those few. Unfortunately, some people had the nature of a snake and these people were not the good kind.

The Serpent Society was a group of super criminals who took on the moniker of different types of snakes. Their current leader, a mysterious man who was only known as Taipan, was currently in the Nevadan desert and he was with a group of his own and the people he was making a deal with.

"You must understand our…uncertainty when it comes to completing the deal," a man in a business suit said, "You are not someone who has much information on them and that makes you very hard to trust."

Taipan, who was wearing a black cloak with a hood that shadowed his face, spoke, "Yes, I do understand. You should also understand something, there is no need to worry, I will use this technology only for what I've stated."

The man in the business suit frowned, "We are worried about that to. I don't want the name of my company traced back to this."

Taipan clicked his fingers and one of his men, a mysterious cloaked member of the Serpent Society, advanced towards the men, "Nothing will be traced back to you. Now hand over the device." Taipan ordered.

The business man stood still, "Nothing gets handed over until I get one; my money and two; your written word removing our name from any type of business trade." The business man demanded.

Taipan chuckled, "That's too bad…for I have no pen."

The hooded man threw one hand forward and swung it back to its original placement, by his side. Everyone looked around for a second to see what had happened before the business man collapsed on the ground, blood spilling form his neck where a small throwing knife could be seen.

The business man's partners quickly but confidently grabbed the device and handed it over to Taipan.

"Very good," The Serpent Society leader chuckled, "I'm glad this could happen, my goals will be made so much easier by this acquisition."

One business man nodded, "You should always know, there are many people in our company who are willing to help the more…questionable goals of our clients."

Taipan smiled, not that anyone saw, "Good, we will need your assistance again."

The business men left and Taipan turned to his men, "Today is a day of victory and assurance. For today, we start the reaping of those returned. Today is the day that we will reclaim all that slipped away from The Great Serpent, today, we begin."

**A Few Hours Later **

**Four Seasons Hotel **

**Houston, Texas**

A group of six superheroes stood around a table in the presidential suite of the Four Seasons hotel in Houston. They're names were the Red Hulk, Psylocke, Hawkeye, Moon Knight, the Beast and Scarlet Spider. They were in a heated argument that didn't look like it was getting solved anytime soon.

"I'm not a superhero and therefore I'm not joining any superhero team!" The Scarlet Spider said with a raised voice.

Red Hulk or General Ross, as he was called when he wasn't a hulk, grumbled, "I wouldn't call all of us superheroes."

Hawkeye smiled, "Yeah, were more like badass soldiers." The arching avenger commented.

"Shut it Barton," Ross growled, referring to Hawkeye's alter-ego, "Listen Kaine. I wanted special ops over super team but I was beaten to the punch*. This was the next best thing I could get and you are the final member we need."

**(*By Agent Coulson's Thunderbolts**. **See** **the beginning of their story in Thunderbolts: Like Lightning #1)**

Kaine, the Scarlet Spider, mulled this over in his head. He was being offered money, something he didn't really need but he was being offered a chance to save lots more people which may finally help him live up to the name he had now adopted.

"I can't yet," Kaine sighed, "I've still got to protect Houston from the Assassins Guild, the Hand and all those other crazy sons of bitches."

"I understand that you have priorities, I'll let you honor your commitments and all that but once you're done, my offer always stands." General Ross conceded. Kaine nodded and the group seemed to depart, with Ross, Barton, Psylocke, Moon Knight and Beast leaving as a group.

Kaine flopped down on the couch. A small Mexican girl, Aracely, walked out of the bedroom, "Who were they?" She asked.

Kaine sighed again, "Avengers."

"They didn't have bad intentions," she stated. "I know."

"You want to help them because of your past."

"I know."

"But you don't want to leave behind this life," Aracely deduced, using her psychic powers to figure out the scheme of things.

"Correct." Kaine said, not completely wanting to admit that he liked this semi normal life.

Kaine began to explain to Aracely, "I've finally built a life. I've got allies and friends, I'm helping people and but I'm still living in my brother's shadow, well one of them anyway, and this could be my chance to get out of it but, I just don't want to throw it all away for some hero team."

Aracely nodded, "I know how you feel."

Kaine sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, "I know."

**Kenny's, Houston**

Kenny's was a well known pub in the downtown area of Houston. Besides the annual pool tournament and famous drink called the Kenny Surprise, Kenny's was known as the place that the Houston crime bosses would meet every month to discuss 'businesses'. Today was that day.

The Crime bosses were called the Five Fingers as they were like a hand, all one body made of many parts that crushed whatever it wanted. The Five Fingers were made of Carl Lorde; a drug trafficker who ran the upper end of town, Nathan Hunter; ran the best crew of thieves in all of Texas, Daniel Nosseto; Another drug trafficker who also dealt in human trafficking, Al Silver; Related to Silvermane, the right hand man to the overall leader, Vincent Blood; A surname he didn't even have to choose, Vincent was intimidating from day one.

Vincent was currently leading the meeting, "Listen boys, ever since super freaks entered Houston our business has been in the decline, but now with that Scarlet Spider swinging around, everything is going down the toilet. Years of hard work gone. We need to strike back. Hard, fast, NOW!" Vincent said.

Vincent was met with an unexpected clapping, "Very good work Mister Blood," A raspy voice from the shadows said, "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut your plans short."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"Well you see, I need an army of loyal men and your men have no leaders," the voice answered.

"What are you talking about, we're all here and alive!"

The voice stepped out and revealed itself as the Taipan, "A problem that I can easily remedy." He said and held out a small ruby like object. All the men in the room began to grunt in pain before keeling over, falling out of their chairs. Blood poured out of their noses, eyes, mouths and ears as their internal organs and internal system shut down.

"I have important business to attend to and your armies shall help me," the Taipan continued. The Taipan looked at the near dead Vincent, "Let me show you a glimpse of the hell you are about to face."

The Taipan lifted his hood and Vincent saw his face. The crime boss' eyes widened before misting over and closing as his final sight robbed him of his soul.

**Back in the Suite **

**Houston**

Kaine watched his friends eat the lunch set out before them. Kaine hadn't made it, but he had set the whole event up so they called it his food.

"This is great food Kaine," Donald Meyland complimented.

Kaine grunted something that vaguely resembled a thanks and continued staring off into space. The group looked at him. They knew his secret identity so it was natural that something bothered him, but this seemed different, it was almost like a longing.

"What's wrong with him?" Donald whispered to Aracely.

"Big offer from an Avengers team, he keeps going over it back and forth in his head. All the yes' and no's are driving me mad." She whispered back.

Donald sat back and wished for once in his head that he could have a normal day.

"That's kind of rude." Said Aracely, referring to Donald's thoughts.

**The Avengers Quinjet **

**Houston, Texas**

The Avengers who had met with Kaine earlier, or the Secret Avengers, were meeting in the Quinjet they'd flown over to Houston in. They were discussing the future of the team and the members they might be able to get to replace Kaine.

"Captain America gave me a list to choose from," General Ross informed the team, "The last remaining candidates are Wolverine, Spider-woman, Black Widow and Falcon."

Hawkeye spoke next, "Widow can't help, she's away on mysterious business."

"So is Logan." Beast quickly put in.

"Kaine wanted to join us." Psylocke said.

Everyone in the room went quiet, "It didn't sound like it." Hawkeye stated.

"Yes, but in his head he wanted to. He's just worried that joining us will ruin the stability he's created." She said.

"It will." Ross grumbled.

"But he really wants to redeem himself for past problems, something about a Scarlet Spider, I couldn't focus over the yelling by then."

General Ross stood up as a light behind him started flashing, "We're detecting planned terrorism in the downtown area. Everyone ready?" The team nodded, stood up and began walking out of the Quinjet.

As they walked onto the street Ross looked around before growling, "Don't say it Hawkeye."

Hawkeye kept walking, "I wasn't going to."

**Kenny's **

**Houston, Texas**

The highest order of the Serpent Society was now gathered in Kenny's. The group had changed, with the snake themed members becoming hit men and special services rather than members. The group was more like a mafia and this had been like this ever since Taipan took over. The highest order was now made up of mysterious men and woman who claimed to be avatars of the Serpent, an ancient being who controlled a meta-physical dimension where one was completely lost in identity, space and time The High Order now discussed the future of the Serpent Society.

"We no longer need the help of sssuper powered people. We have returned to power and that meansss we can now take back our master's land and thossse who have esscaped."

Taipan stared over at the woman who, like the whole group, was wearing a dark black cloak, "I wish it were that simple but you have not all completely transformed into your full avatar state and to fight now, when you are so close, would be foolish." Taipan said, trying to turn away from a premature battle that would surely be lost.

The other members were in two minds, they didn't know who to believe but they were leaning towards the Taipan as he was the most experienced avatar of the Serpent. "We wait for now, but we will attack sssoon." Concluded a member of the High Order.

"It's only a matter of weeks before your ready and then we will win whatever war we wage."

The High Order all nodded and departed except for the Taipan. He stood up and walked out of the door into the small pub. Sitting on the other side of the room was a large, muscled man in a business suit. Taipan sat next to him. "I see the plan is in motion." The man said in a thick Russian accent.

Taipan nodded, "Yes, soon the world will be rid of those who defied our master," Taipan informed him. "Good, but I have one request. You do not kill the Scarlet Spider. He will play an important role in my future." The Russian said.

Taipan nodded once more before getting up and heading off.

**In the City**

"I can't see the target. Sure that machine of yours isn't broken Ross?" Hawkeye complained.

General Ross groaned, "It isn't broken Barton, They're here. We just have to find them," he replied, "Braddock, you getting anything?" He asked the psychic member on their team.

"Nothing yet, everyone seems to be norm…Wait, there's a group of three over by the coffee shop who have some kind of psychic barrier. May be worth looking into." She informed the team .

All members present approached the group cautiously. The Secret Avengers were disguised in civilian clothing but had their regular superhero garbs on underneath. As the Avengers got closer to the table they all received a radio warning from Beast who was just off site. "Hold on, their energy levels are through the roof…Oh, my stars and garters…They're living bombs and, if my calculations are correct, they'll detonate in 132 seconds!"

Ross broke cover and pointed towards the group of bombs while yelling, "AVENGERS, TAKE THEM OUT!"

The Avengers then stripped themselves free of their covers. Hawkeye was dressed in his current, more covert black shirt with a purple arrow. Psylocke was in a spandex purple, red and black costume that covered her whole body except for her face. Moon Knight had ducked behind a corner to grab his suit which was an all white bullet proof suit with his face mask, hood and cape. Beast was getting to the scene as fast as possible, he looked like a blue humanoid cat man wearing black spandex shorts. The final member present, Ross, began the transformation that was well known to the world. His muscles quickly expanded and his skin began turning red. He soon grew to be a massive, muscular figure known worldwide as the Red Hulk.

Red Hulk brought his team into an attacking formation before roaring, "TAKE THEM!"

The team charged the group as people started to scream and run but as they the Avengers got closer the bombs stood up and walked calmly out to greet their attackers. Hawkeye shot an arrow at them but it was plucked from midair and thrown back at high velocity by the middle bomb into Hawkeye's thigh.

"We have come with one goal today heroesssss," The bomb hissed from behind his black cloak, "To aide our massstersss in the coming hunt. The great Ssserpent shall reclaim hisss people. In 20 ssseconds we will begin the great hunt by drawing out the Ssspider clone." The middle bomb said.

Red Hulk snarled at the bombs before leaping at them, "NOT HAPPENING!" He grabbed all three bombs in his arms and leaped into the sky, taking the bombs as far away as he could.

As he ascended into the sky, the bombs saw a red and black figure with spider insignia on his chest swinging towards the city square, "It beginsss!" They said in unison, before exploding.

BOOOOOM!

Fireballs erupted over the city. The Red Hulk was thrown earthwards, the explosion hadn't done a deadly amount of damage but he would not be walking properly for while. As he plummeted closer to the ground, Red Hulk sent out his thoughts to Psylocke.

_Whatever the hunt they were talking about was, they just proclaimed that it started. KEEP KAINE AWAY!_ Then the Red Hulk hit the ground.

The Secret Avengers rushed over to the impact zone and witnessed a bloody and battered General Ross lying in the middle of a small crater, unconscious. The team began to realize what they were dealing with as Kaine landed near them.

"You have to leave," Psylocke informed the Scarlet Spider bluntly.

Scarlet Spider frowned, "Listen lady, whatever that was, it was in my town, which means that it's my business too and I'm helping no matter what you say." He argued.

"They need you as bait to capture the spider clones for the Great Serpent or something," Said Moon Knight.

"You really are crazy," exclaimed Kaine but he was once again addressed abruptly by Psylocke, "He isn't lying. Those things are trying to use you so their master can track down all of the spider-clones apparently. So unless you want them to succeed, you must leave."

"But I'm the only clone of Spider-man left." Kaine said.

"No there are hundreds of others. I got a reading on their minds before they exploded and they will use your spiritual energy to track down the others." Psylocke informed him.

Kaine seemed awestruck by this, "That could mean that…Now I'm definitely in." He said.

"Were you not just listening, I said you must leave, your presence could cost hundreds of lives."

"I'm helping whether you like it or not." Kaine said, crossing his arms.

Psylocke sighed, "Fine, but you do things our way. You have to be a part of the team or you risk all of our lives." She conceded.

"Deal," Kaine exclaimed.

He stretched his hand out to shake on the new partnership but a gunshot broke the moment.

BLAM!

Scarlet Spider hit the ground in seconds as a bullet tore through his heart. The hero now lay dead at the feet of his recent teammates while they searched around for the shooter but they couldn't find him. Then the Secret Avengers took in their surroundings. Rubble, an impact crater and a deserted street that was just beginning to fill up with curious people. The next sight was their broken team, three shell shocked but intact members, one losing blood with an arrow in his thigh, another lying in a comatose state and one dead with a bullet hole in his chest.

"What do we do now?" Asked Moon Knight to anyone on his team.

Psylocke stepped in, becoming the team's substitute leader for the time being, "We get all three of these back to base." She informed the other two.

"But what then? It would appear that we cannot live up to either the Secret or Avenger part of our names in our current state." Beast said.

"We have to," Psylocke replied, "We have to stop whoever did this, because if that was just the beginning, then we are in a lot of trouble."

**Unknown Location**

The Russian man's large fist slammed onto the table as he saw the news that the Scarlet Spider was dead. The Scarlet Spider could not die yet, he still had a purpose and The Russian man needed the Scarlet Spider's purpose for without it, there would be a lot of trouble.

"ANA!" He called out, a young woman stepped out of the shadow's and approached him, "Find the High Order and their leader, the Taipan. I want you to bring him to me, alive." He ordered.

Ana nodded and began to walk off but turned before she left, "May I ask why?" She inquired.

The Russian man replied, "Because it is time he learned what it means to cross me, now go." The man said.

Ana seemed satisfied with and continued her exit, "As you wish, father."

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note

Hey,

I feel that it's my duty, as writer of this issue and founder of this site, to inform anyone reading this to go over to the new issue comments section and leave your comment on whatever issue you want. It's really easy, just head on over there and go into the imprint tab, then the title tab and finally the issue tab and then you can leave your comment or any questions you have about the issue there. I'm really excited about this story and what I can do with arc 1 at the least so I'd love to what anyone has to say.

Happy reading!

-Author


	2. 2: Serpents Rise Part 2

**Issue 2 **

**Serpents Rise Part 2 **

**Silent Massacre**

**Previously In Secret Avengers…**

The Secret Avengers comprising of Red Hulk, Hawkeye, Moon Knight, Beast and Psylocke tried to convince the Scarlet Spider to join them.

A mysterious new villain named the Taipan declared a hunt for the souls of those who escaped his master's dimension nearly begun.

The Secret Avengers were thrown into public knowledge after barely stopping a explosive blast and are now left with a dead Scarlet Spider, comatose Red Hulk and a crippled Hawkeye.

The Hunt begun…

**Weeks Later **

**Back Alleys of London**

He ran through the inky blackness of the night, pushing forward and hoping that the dark alleys held no deadly surprises. He had no idea who was chasing him and only a faint idea why, but he knew their hunt's intention and it seemed to end with his death.

He was called Peter Parker and now he wished he wasn't. The idea that his name was a target had come up when two other Peter Parker's in England had been found dead but Peter hadn't acted on it but he now decided that he should have as he continued his mad escape.

Peter looked up and saw two of his predators sprint across the roof of a house next to him. They were wearing dark green ninja clothes and had glowing yellow eyes, eyes that had begun to mean death to Peter now.

Peter turned a corner and skidded to a stop as he saw a pair of yellow eyes in front of him. Peter tried to jump onto a ledge onto the wall next to him and missed but, as impossible as it seemed, he stuck to the wall. Shaking out the amazement, Peter climbed the wall quickly, making his way to the top in a matter of seconds.

Once upright again, Peter began to run across the rooftops but was stopped by a hard kick to his side that knocked him off of the roof, into the side of a house and onto the ground. Peter tried to get up but he couldn't breathe probably and felt that one or more of his ribs were broken. He wheezed loudly as the silent and mysterious hunters approached him.

As they got closer, a clear leader emerged and stood over Peter. It was wearing dark green robe with a hood that covered its face. This left much to Peter's imagination and what he did picture in his mind was not a comforting thought.

"Prepare the transition!" It exclaimed and the other hunters behind him each began to chant some kind of spell in an unknown language.

Peter grew more and more alarmed as the hunters eyes began to glow brighter and brighter until a ring of yellow appeared in front of him.

"You will please the mastersss," The leader said before reaching forward and snapping Peter's neck with a loud crunch.

The Leader then grabbed Peter's limp form and dragged him into the circle. A white light appeared all around Peter as the chant began to remove Peter's soul from his body. The Leader smiled as the spell drew to a close and a voice appeared in his head.

"You have done well. Another soul reclaimed for the Serpent. Soon the hunt will have ended and we will have righted the wrongs committed by those who escaped. Continue with your mission until the all fall!" The voice said.

The leader got down on one knee in a salute to the voice, "Asss you command, Taipan."

**The Next Day**

Hawkeye stood over the body and frowned. This was one of many murders that the team had missed by hours and it was beginning to annoy him. Ever since their formation it felt like all that the Secret Avengers did was lose. Houston was recovering from the damage created in the bomb situation, Red Hulk was still in a coma, Hawkeye himself was just out of crutches, Kaine was dead and they still had no leads on the mysterious gang killing all of these people.

"So, why are all of the victims clones of Peter Parker?" Hawkeye asked the rest of the group.

Everyone was silent as they tried to figure out an answer. Beast was the first to respond.

"It appears that there are two things that all of these people have in common. 1. They are all clones and 2. They, if I am correct, have all been dead at some point or another." Concluded the furry scientist.

Hawkeye sighed, "Well then, if we're really dealing with Spiderman related things then there is only one place we can go to get the answers. New York."

**Houston. **

**Secret Location**

The Taipan and the High Order of the Serpent Society sat around a table and discussed the status of the hunt. The High Order were now a mere 3 days from reaching their full state and becoming as powerful as the Taipan.

"We are almost finished the hunt already and it has only been twenty three days since it begun." One member said in his no longer hissing voice.

"Yes, I agree that we have been proficient but, we still need to capture sixteen more of the spider clones and two of them are quite powerful." Another member added.

The Taipan nodded and spoke his own thoughts, "We must be careful, we unfortunately did not capture the one named Kaine before an unknown competitor killed him and if we do not watch out there may be more murder attempts on our masters claim."

The High Order nodded, "How do we proceed with the two strongest members of the herd?" One member asked.

"We send ourselves out," answered the Taipan, "We go after them as a group. In just 3 days you all will become much stronger and we will be unstoppable.

**New York. **

**Queens**

Mike Marks returned home, locked his doors, barred his windows and picked up his gun. He then proceeded to sit on his couch and watch his door anxiously, waiting for some unknown marauder to burst in to his apartment intent on taking his life.

Mike had received information three years ago that he would be in grave danger on this very week. Luckily, Mike was an accepting person and in the world he lived in, if someone told him to run, he ran. So he had changed his name, moved countries and every day for the last month come home, locked his doors, barred his windows and armed himself with a handgun.

Mike continued to watch his door for another half an hour before switching on his TV and watching whatever show looked remotely interesting. He was just getting into a documentary on elephants when his door burst open and three dark green ninjas entered his home. Behind them was a man in green and black robes with a hood that covered his face.

The ninjas charged at Mike with the intention of killing him but, Mike pulled out his gun and aimed it at one of the ninjas.

BLAM!

He shot the first one in the shoulder, a painful wound but not deadly, being fairly tolerant of pain, the ninja was only slowed.

Mike took another a couple of shots and hit another ninja in leg grazed his cheek. With only three bullets left in his clip, Mike needed to make every shot count. Mike couldn't shoot now however for the ninja's were upon him.

Using his mutant ability, or what he thought was his mutant ability, Mike evaded their punches. He dodged the first two fists and caught the third but was too occupied to stop the roundhouse kick at his head. On the ground now, Mike swiped one of the ninja's legs out from under him. As the ninja hit the ground Mike grabbed his head and smashed against the solid wooden coffee table, knocking him unconscious.

Mike then leapt back up and dodged a kick at his stomach. He grabbed the attacking leg in midair and broke it with a loud crunch before aiming his gun and shooting the second ninja in the chest which left only one ninja standing.

Mike tried to shoot him but the bullet was dodged and followed up with a punch to Mike's face that almost floored him. Now dizzy, Mike threw a clumsy punch and was grabbed by the back of his shirt before being kneed in the stomach three times and being thrown against the barred window so hard that the bar came loose and dropped on the near unconscious Mike. The ninja walked over to Mike and picked him by the collar of his shirt. He began to run him towards the window but at the last moment Mike pulled himself down and brought his legs up, flipping the ninja off of Mike and out through the window. Mike watched as the ninja fell to his death and then rounded on the man in the robes.

"You are strong," The man praised, "But if you thought you were surviving then you are also very stupid." The man in the robes began to approach Mike.

Mike charged at him with his gun aimed and shot the man in the chest. The man collapsed on the ground and Mike ran past, escaping as quickly as possible from the attack scene. Mike was guessing that this wasn't the last he had heard of them and he wanted to be fully prepared when they returned for him.

**That Night**

Moon Knight strode confidently through the alley. He took a few extra steps before breaking into a run and jumping up onto the side of a building and using ladders, ledges and window sills to climb onto the roof. Once up, he sprinted across the building tops as he got closer to his target. The moment he hit the final roof, Moon Knight jumped off, using his cape to slow his fall. Upon reaching the ground Moon Knight rolled forwards and threw his fist forward, hitting his target in the chest. The target hit a wall behind him and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Moon Knight taped his earpiece to life, "Target's out, I can bring him wherever you need him."

When the target, whose real name was Dean, woke up he was in a warehouse of some kind. Across from him was a woman dressed in purple in black spandex with black hair. Dean's eyes widened as he realized that he was tied to the chair.

"I know you, you're that woman who was on the news after the Houston bomb threat!" He exclaimed.

Psylocke nodded, "Correct and I know you. You are Dean Brown, a hit man for the Kingpin, but you betrayed him and you now work as hired help for the highest paying crime boss and recently, you worked for a man named Taipan who, as it turns out, is the leader of the group my team is looking for. So, where did you meet him? What was the job and where can we find him?" Psylocke said.

"I ain't telling you nothing," Dean spat.

Psylocke sighed, "Well then, I suppose we'll do this the other easy way."

She reached forward and put her hands to Dean's head and created a psychic bond between them before probing his mind for information. After a couple of seconds she had the information she needed and broke the bond, then stood up and began to walk away but Dean cried out.

"Hey, are you going to let me go?" He asked.

Psylocke snapped her fingers and a tranquilizer dart on the end of an arrow lodged itself into Dean's arm and he was asleep in seconds. Hawkeye jumped out of the shadows and cut Dean loose then proceeded to carry him out of the warehouse and into a car, where Moon Knight drove him somewhere downtown.

**A Couple of Day Later **

**New York City**

Mike had defended attack after attack for the past few days. He'd barely slept and he hadn't had time to look after personal hygiene so he was now looking disheveled and dirty and every time he went to the police to report the attacks he was written off as a crazy homeless man. Mike couldn't blame them, his brown hair had bits of dirt, leaves and bark in it and he was getting a slightly hair chin as rough stubble worked its way across his jaw line. His clothes were now ripped and torn so his brown jack was now missing arms and slash marks all over the torso his white shirt had become so covered in blood that he had removed it and his jeans had holes at the knees and tears where he had tumbled on them. Mike's skin was covered in scars that would never heal, some fresh and still hurting, others that had closed up using his mutant healing ability.

Mike wasn't sure how many more attacks he could fend off, but he knew that he had to, somehow. His gun was out of bullets and his knife had been knocked into the sewers. Makeshift weapons such as planks of wood, steel pipes and glass had been broken or removed and to make matters worse, the ninjas seemed to be getting longer swords, bigger daggers and sharper arrows.

Mike's food supply was now purely meals and supplies that restaurants had thrown out due to them being deemed old by the health system. Mike was getting by public toilet sink taps and he was living in whatever he could find, lately he had been camping on the little ledge on the side of sewers, it wasn't glamorous but it was a roofed area so he put up with it.

The reason that Mike was making his across town rather than just creating a fortress was that he was trying to reach the Avengers or the Fantastic Four or even a street level hero like Spider-man or the Punisher and once he did reach them, he would be safe.

Mike knew he was on the right trail because last night he had seen the vigilante called Moon Knight racing across the rooftops. Mike knew that Moon Knight was part of some superhero team and he figured that since Moon Knight was his closest encounter he would follow that trail.

So far, Mike had gotten to a warehouse nearby the sighting that had, apparently, been used last night by an unknown group. This was where Mike was now, snooping around the warehouse and looking for any clues as to Moon Knight's whereabouts.

Mike had just begun to give up and walk out when he heard glass shattering above him. He looked up and saw five ninjas falling down towards him followed by the mysterious man in robes. Mike swore under his breath and started sprinting towards the exit but was cut off by the landing ninjas.

"You have proven to be a strong prey, but you cannot run forever." Exclaimed the man.

Mike backed into the middle of the circle and assessed his situation. He hadn't faced five of these guys at once, it was normally just three or less very skilled ninjas and he had always had a weapon, now he just had his fists and feet. Without another option Mike charged the ninja directly ahead of him.

Mike threw the first punch but it was blocked easily by the ninja who returned the favor but made contact, Mike was too tired to react and this made fighting harder.

The ninja roundhouse kicked Mike a meter back and Mike landed hard on his shoulder. He thought it might be dislocated as massive waves of pain shot through him but he knew that he had to keep fighting. Mike got up and held his arm close his body then prepared to defend against the five ninjas' attacks.

Two approached Mike with daggers and took lunging swipes at his crippled left side. Mike dodged the first three swings but the fourth lodged itself in his stomach. Mike cried out in pain and staggered away from the ninja but two more ninjas were covering Mike's left side. One of them swung his sword at Mike and hit his leg, flooring Mike.

The man in the robes approached a wheezing, shaking and overall beaten Mike with a smug smile behind the shadows that concealed his face, "Like the others, you fell. No-one has resisted us forever, clone," He informed Mike before raising a sword of his own.

THUNK…THUNKTHUNKTHUNKTHUNKTHUNK

Mike waited for the sword to hit him but it never came. Looking around he saw all six ninjas on the floor with arrows sticking out of their necks. Mike continued to look for the shooter and through the entrance stepped the arching Avenger called Hawkeye.

"Hey buddy, you all right?" Hawkeye asked.

Mike laughed, through the seriousness of all of this and now finally being saved he just laughed. Like he was alright! He was not all right yet he still found this funny. Hawkeye had weird look on his face and motioned for the rest of the team to come in. Mike saw them enter just as he passed out.

**Houston **

**The Serpent Society Hideout**

Weeks of following, observing, planning and hunting had led to this. Ana Kraven now stood just outside the hideout of the Serpent Society. She had with her two knives, each with a strong tranquilizer on them that could knock out She-Hulk, but Ana wasn't here for She-Hulk, she was there for the Taipan and, more importantly, she was ready for him and his men.

Ana walked inside to a surprising sight, an almost completely empty room with one man standing on the far side, the Taipan. Ana walked up to him and surveyed him, he appeared to have no weapon on him and he didn't have any back up.

"Good afternoon Ana," The Taipan welcomed, "Judging by the knives I'm supposing this isn't a friendly visit." He said.

Ana Kraven just leaped at him, slashing with her knives. The Taipan dodged easily and moved Ana's side. She turned and slashed again but once again hit air as the Taipan was too fast. Ana was getting angrier as she approached the Taipan for a third time and panted heavily in frustration at him.

"You are no longer the apex predator in this room Ana, now what are you here for?" The Taipan said.

"Kaine!" Ana snarled.

"Ah yes, the one that 'got away'. I'm assuming that your father believes I had him killed." The Taipan said.

Ana jumped forward with her knives again and swiped viscously but once again missed the Taipan who dodged away to behind her before striking her quickly in the spine. Ana grunted in pain before turning and slashing again. Taipan ducked away easily and threw a punch at her face. Ana collapsed to the floor briefly before getting up and wiping the blood off of her face.

"I did not kill the Scarlet Spider, so you can leave now." The Taipan said but Ana wasn't having any of it.

She began to attack again but The Taipan, who had grown weary of dodging, intercepted her charge grabbed her arm, then launched a kick that was too fast for her to block into her face and while she knelt on the ground, The Taipan broke her arm.

Ana yelped in pain and tried to get up but was met with a knee to face. She tried to roll over but couldn't for long as a foot kicked her away. Getting up a couple of meters back, Ana began to charge again but stopped abruptly as a knife lodged itself in her stomach, then three more followed and she collapsed on the ground losing consciousness slowly.

The Taipan walked over to her and addressed her before she went out, "Tell your father I had nothing to do with the death you foolish girl." He said before kicking her face.

The Taipan entered the room where the High Order was seated. They currently were silent but bursting with news that the Taipan needed to hear. As their leader sat down a member raised his hand to speak like he was in a school room. The Taipan nodded and the man gave the news.

"We have retrieved all but two of the clones," He said, "One of them has not been found yet and the other is currently in the company of the Secret Avengers." He informed.

The Taipan nodded again, signaling he was pleased with the news, "This is good. With the Kravens having learnt their place and the most dangerous spider dead we can begin our war. It is time that Serpent Society took over the world and...why now?...Because you are all ready. The transformation is complete and the entire planet will soon know that no-one escapes the Serpent for long."

**New York **

**Unknown Location**

Mike Marks woke up on a hospital looking bed that wasn't in a hospital, it was in a blank concrete room. On one side of him was a door and on the other side was a blue, furry cat-man, reading a book might I add, who Mike realized was the mutant named Beast.

"Where am I?" Asked Mike.

Beast looked up from his book and smiled, "Ah yes, the infamous first question of waking up in a strange place. You are currently in the Secret Avengers new York safe house and the infirmary to be specific." Beast informed him.

Mike smiled back, he had made it to safety and he could relax now. Or so he thought. Mike heard arguing from downstairs and sat up. Beast walked over to the door and looked down to the bottom level.

"Oh no," exclaimed Beast, "You had better stay here." He said and then walked down the stairs.

Mike waited for about fifteen seconds then threw off his blanket and walked over to the door, he couldn't see anything at the moment so he crept down the stairs.

From the bottom of the staircase Mike could see a man a middle aged man surrounded by the Avengers who had saved Mike earlier. Across from them was the superhero known as Spiderman. He was wearing a red costume that covered his whole body with black down the sides of his torso and arms. There was a black web pattern across Spiderman's suit and his 'eyes' were now protruding glass. This was the more violent and recent Spiderman who had emerged since the death of Doctor Octopus.

"This is a spider matter and therefore I will handle it without you bumbling and meddling fools, we don't need another Houston." Spiderman said.

Hawkeye jumped in now, "You wanna shut your fucking mouth there Spidey, what's wrong with you at the moment?" He yelled, no-one needed reminding of the Houston incident.

"I've just come to realize that I don't need liabilities like all of you dragging me down." Spiderman replied.

"This isn't just a Spiderman problem, it's happening everywhere and we're working this no matter what you say." Ross growled back.

It was at this point that Spiderman saw Mike. The masked hero pointed to Mike and everyone looked. "No right! We were saving his life" Hawkeye yelled.

"Well, he is no longer of matter to you. You will let this man come with me," Spiderman said, "Then you leave will New York City or I will take you down."

**Another Dimension**

Kaine opened his eyes wearily. The last thing he remembered was hearing a gunshot and then he was here. Looking down, Kaine saw a hole in his chest, "Shit" he thought. Kaine knew that he was dead but this was not what death felt like before. This was different, everything here dark yet light, foreboding but welcoming.

Kaine saw in front of him a web and on it was a large shadow. The shadow was shaped like a woman but like a spider at the same time. Kaine felt compelled to approach the web and did so but slowly. As he got closer, he heard a voice rumble around him.

"**I am you. I am your true nature and it is time you embrace me. I am you, not a man, but a spider, not one, but the Other.**"

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note

Hey Readers,

So, that was the Serpent's Rise, it's over, they've risen but don't fear because it only gets better from here on out with the beginning of the Serpent's Nest. The very first crossover event of Marvel NEW! begins in two weeks and runs through SUPERIOR SPIDERMAN and SECRET AVENGERS. See the criminal world be run over by the Serpent Society as they take a firm grip on all. And why follow this Mike Marks guy so closely, because he will be very important, very soon.

See you in two weeks.


	3. 3: Serpents Nest Part 1

**Issue 3**

**Serpent's Nest Part 1**

**Aggression On The Front Lines**

The Secret Avengers were behind from Step 1 as the enemy almost destroyed them in their first battle.

Clones of Spiderman have been killed by the new Serpent Society for their master, The Serpent, ruler of a realm where one is nowhere and completely lost.

The Kraven's became enraged by the Scarlet Spider's death and hunted down Taipan but, after a brutal beating, Ana Kraven failed and is now at risk of her father's anger.

The Secret Avengers and the Superior Spiderman are on the verge of battling and one clone of Spiderman has to decide who he will help out.

**New York**

**Secret Avengers Safe House**

"Did you just threaten me?" General Ross growled angrily.

"Yes, and I am prepared to back it up," Spiderman replied confidently, "Now then, hand over the clone like I asked before or be disassembled."

THWAK!

Spiderman didn't even register the punch as it hit his face. It wasn't enough to knock him out but it hurt and drew blood from his nose and lip. Spiderman lifted his mask slightly and wiped away the red liquid before turning to Ross with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You will regret that, oaf!" He said and then leaped at Ross.

The Secret Avengers couldn't act fast enough to stop the first punch to Ross but they jumped in before the second. Hawkeye shot an arrow at Spiderman but it was dodged easily as the arachnid used his spider sense to his advantage.

The next attack came from Psylocke created a psi blast at Spiderman who dodged once again but with that distraction missed the double footed kick to his back launched by Moon Knight. Spiderman fell into the arms of Beast who quickly tackled and restrained Spiderman.

"We don't want to fight you." Beast informed the struggling Spiderman.

"We'll you are." Spiderman exclaimed and pressed a button on his suit, unleashing an electrical charge which knocked Beast out.

Unfortunately, this just served to further anger the Secret Avengers. Spiderman could already see Ross beginning to grow and knew he would soon be facing a Hulk. Spiderman bounded over to Mike and grabbed before leaping up the stairs and jumping out the window then swinging quickly away.

Ross calmed himself down and assessed the situation, "We need to continue our mission but we also need that clone. He's the only one to have beaten this new enemy of ours and will give us a tactical advantage." Ross said.

"How are we supposed to retrieve him?" Moon Knight asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but as long as that bug holds the clone and information out on us, he isn't a friendly. From now on, Spiderman is our enemy."

**New York**

**Spiderman's Hideout**

Mike listened to the same questions being repeated over and over, "What do you know?" So Mike repeated the same answer, "Nothing," over and over again. For two people who were the same person, Mike and Peter sure were different.

"How did you become so skilled at fighting?" Spiderman asked, deciding to change pace.

Mike shrugged, "I don't know, when I woke three months ago I just…knew. I suppose it would make sense, I am you. Also, it makes sense about my powers too. Guess I'm not a mutant after all." Mike answered.

"Wait," Spiderman said slowly, "What do you mean when you woke up?"

"I was in a coma, for ages. Doctors told me that a group of mountain climbers found me Switzerland nearly dead in the snow and ice. I woke up in a hospital and that's when I found out about the ninja guys and I've been training ever since." Mike explained.

"So in three months, you learned how to become an expert at deadly combat and a brilliant marksman?" Spiderman asked skeptically.

Mike shrugged once more, "Guess so. It felt natural again. Have you ever used a gun?" Mike inquired.

"No, well, I don't remember doing so and if I did it wouldn't have been for long." Spiderman said.

He would have asked more questions but a noise behind him interrupted the conversation.

CLINK

Mike and Spiderman both turned their heads then jumped away as their spider senses alerted them to the explosion.

BOOM!

The heat of the explosion hit them first, stopping the pair for a minute before the shock threw them out of the building. Spiderman flew out one side and threw a window into the neighboring building, crashing through a couple of floors before landing in a heap with metal, wood and concrete raining down on him.

Mike was thrown out the other side, four stories down into the alley. The pavement cracked him a little and Mike tried to get up but was badly injured. He noticed a group of people crowd around him and make a fuss from taking pictures to calling the police.

The police came first though and apprehended Mike, taking him away while he was unconscious.

**New York**

**Unknown Location**

"YOU LOST HIM?!" Taipan yelled.

He was nearing the end of his patience as targets continued to elude him, "What of the other one?" He asked, calming himself down and straitening his robes.

"He's still missing, but we've tracked him as far as Australia and are closing in every hour." A member of the High Order reported, "Send me to Marks and another to the Australian clone, I will destroy them with my new form." The man pleaded.

Taipan mulled this over for a second before nodding, "You may track down Marks, but I want you to be very clear on that you kill him, no matter what, no matter how many people see you and no matter what stands in your way. Mike Marks dies before you return." Taipan instructed.

The man nodded, "It will be a cold day in hell before I fail a mission."

**Houston**

Kraven stared down at the broken girl in disappointment. She had failed, miserably and now was on the verge of mental collapse. Perhaps some more practice could prepare her for the coming battle. Now, she had to make up for performance.

"Why do you deserve another chance?" He asked coldly.

The girl, Ana Kraven, looked up at him but instead of a man she saw a beast. A primal animal prepared to tear her to shreds the moment she became a liability, "Allow me to follow the Avengers team from Houston." She pleaded, this job maybe her last chance.

Kraven pondered this, they could pose a threat to whatever small shred of hope there was for his plans, "Go but, Ana, fail me again and you will become beyond useless and I will complete the mission alone."

**New York**

Spiderman stood in front of a very angry Secret Avengers team and wondered if he was way in over his head. Sure he was a very accomplished hero and now that Doctor Octopus was in his body he was even more successful but this mission seemed to be getting larger and larger and Spiderman thought that maybe this didn't concern him. The Avengers however, were very concerning right now as they looked as though they could rip his head off.

"You're screwing up now Spiderman, letting yourself get attacked like that and losing the clone. You need to step down now!" Ross said.

Spiderman balled up fists, he didn't like the way they treated him, like some kind of amateur, "I did not let them attack me and I did not lose Marks. He is at the police station being picked up by one of helpers now. I believe, anyway, that you people are still a step behind as I now know more about the clone. You should all be begging me for help." He snapped.

General Ross stared straight into Spiderman's eyes with a murderous look, "Begging? You want begging? Here, I'll have you begging to be left alone in a second." He threatened as he began to change into the Hulk.

Spiderman knew he was in trouble now so he tried to back away quietly but was stopped by arrow being knocked and the Secret Avengers preparing for a battle.

The Hulk then stepped in front, "**WELL BUG BOY, YOU WANTED A BATTLE, COME AND GET ONE**!" The Red Hulk roared.

Spiderman immediately shot a web into Red Hulk's face but this time the Secret Avengers were more prepared and retaliated as a team. Hawkeye shot a flash bang arrow which momentarily stunned Spiderman and while that happened Moon Knight delivered a one-two punch combination and a kick to Spiderman's stomach that sent him flying.

Red Hulk, now webless, stepped over to the recovering Spiderman and grabbed him by the head while holding him off the ground, "**It's time you learnt some respect**!" Red Hulk said before throwing him into a wall.

A pile of rubble fell on the arachnid themed hero and he groaned as his muscles and brain strained to get him moving again. Unfortunately moving was all for naught as the Secret Avengers had him surrounded. The group reached down grabbed him up. Then, to make sure he didn't try to escape, Moon Knight punched him right between the eyes.

**Police Station**

Mike Marks walked out of the station with one of Spiderman's friends and immediately ran off despite the friend's yelling. Mike knew that he had to find the Secret Avengers and tell them what he had seen. Through the explosion he had noticed something, a member of the ninja group perhaps who had been standing on a far off rooftop. It wasn't much but it may aide the hunt for these mysterious guys.

Mike however, didn't know the way back to the Secret Avengers hideout and was soon lost. Wandering the streets he knew so well now without any idea where he was or where he was going. "Crap" he thought and this was only reinforced by the sighting of a mugging. A group of guys were attacking a man in a suit.

Mike walked past as he heard the gang beginning to beat the man up he turned around, "HEY!" He shouted.

The gang turned to him, "Turn around and keep walkin'," one of them said.

His buddies all grunted in approval but Mike continued forward. The gang then sprung to action, running at Mike. The first member swung his fist but it was easily dodged and Mike grabbed his arm and broke it, then he turned on the next guy and punched three times in the face. With just two guys left, Mike's confidence grew and he jumped at them, kicking the first in the chest so he the wall behind. He swiped the last guy's legs out from under him and hit him as he fell, knocking him out.

Mike helped the suit man up, "You okay?" He asked.

The man nodded and ran off. Mike looked at him and smiled, that felt pretty good.

**Secret Avengers Hideout**

Spiderman woke up in an empty room. He was seated in a chair and the only other object in the room was a light bulb above him. He didn't know much about these Secret Avengers but this seemed a little creepy and like the way someone would treat a criminal.

The door opened to Spiderman's right and Psylocke walked in. Spiderman wouldn't admit, but this situation was unsettling. The woman in front of him was a telepath and that meant she could find out his secret, the fact that Doctor Octopus' mind was now in control of Spiderman.

Psylocke however, kept her face in a neutral as she stood in front of Spiderman and stared him down. The red, masked superhero tried to keep his thoughts blank and it worked for a while. It stopped working when Psylocke leaned down beside his head and whispered, "I know," before walking straight out of the room.

"Crap."

**Another Dimension**

Kaine backed away slowly from the creature in front of him, "No!" He said defiantly, turning down the offer to embrace the Other.

The Other just advanced towards Kaine, "**I can give you the power required to kill your murderer, destroy the Serpent Society and live up to your name. I can give you the power be the most feared always were**." The Other informed Kaine.

"And what was I always?" asked Kaine.

"**You are a spider who dreams of being a man. It's time you stopped fighting your true nature. Embrace me**." The Other stated.

Kaine clenched his fists, "Not happening!" Kaine yelled and leaped forward, stabbing the Other with his stingers.

**Secret Avengers Hideout**

Mike had made it back to the hideout in one piece. He hadn't been attacked again much to his surprise but he knew it was a matter of time before he was. Mike also knew that every battle that he won the enemy just came back stronger. So he had an idea, one that hinged on him showing his full abilities to the Secret Avengers so that they would recruit him.

Unfortunately he had so far been underwhelming, the only times they had seen him was being brutally beaten by the ninjas and when Spiderman abducted him without a struggle. Mike had to kick it up a gear, he needed a villain to prove himself against.

However, these thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the Secret Avengers. General Ross sat down around the table and was followed by his team. The five Avengers all were here to debate the problem presented.

"We still don't know who our enemy is, how the hell are we supposed to stop them?" Hawkeye started.

"We will find them." Ross stated strongly, but even he had admit that after almost a month of hunting and no results that this was turning into a fruitless endeavor.

"I have an idea," Mike piped up, "What if you use me as bait to get them out," he stated.

"Surely they're smarter than that," said Moon Knight., "They'd see it coming from a mile away."

"Not if we don't make it a plan, just have you guys watching me at all times and hope I can hold them up long enough for you to get there and get some answers."

Ross smiled, "Good work kid. Okay team, time to catch the bad guy."

**Another Dimension**

Kaine kept pummeling the Other. He figured that if it was dead it couldn't be evil. However the word dead rang a bell in his head. If Kaine was dead then the Secret Avengers would be a man down. The people who murdered him would get away with their crime.

Kaine stopped his stabbing as his view on the matter of embracing the Other slowly changed.

"Yes." Kaine muttered.

"**Yes**," The Other repeated.

The being took Kaine in its arms and wove him into a mystical web, "**I am Kain**e," Said The Other, his voice morphing into Kaine's, "**Not man, but spider. Not one, but the Other.**"

**Cemetery**

Anyone standing near the grave would've had an immense fright as Kaine burst out of the ground and ten feet into the air. When he landed he was wearing he was wearing no clothes but had a skin colored layer that looked like spandex covering him. He had his stingers, now larger than ever jutting out from his wrists and he had a head of eyes that resembled a spider.

"**I am Kaine. Not man, but spider. Not one, but the Other.**"

**Australia**

The man walked into the petrol station and paid the money he owed for filling his motorbike's tank. He also bought a small chocolate bar but that was unimportant. What was important was that the man was leaving. Near him was a sign that read 'Melbourne…96km'

That was where the man was headed, the city was safe. He could blend in there. There were tons of other people in Melbourne with blond hair and there were certainly lots of well built men. Yes, Melbourne would be safe.

**90 Kilometers+10 Minutes Later**

Melbourne was no longer as safe as the man thought. He had reached the city and pulled up at a McDonalds. After a small meal he had exited the store to find a man in a dark robe across the road staring at him.

"Damn. I'm a bit out of practice for this." Thought the man.

He moved to his bike which had a bag on it that had his web shooters inside but the robed man moved with unnatural speed and knocked the bag away. Our guy, the clone as indicated by his hunter, stepped back.

"Okay Robes, guess we're doing this." He said and threw a punch at the robed man.

Robes dodged the punch easily and threw the clone across the street and threw a window.

"Yes we are I, Sol of the High Order, shall be the one to kill Ben Reilly, the first Scarlet Spider."

**Back in New York **

The Secret Avengers watched Mike walking down the streets of New York from their hideout. They were joined, not they were happy about it, by Spiderman as they needed extra men. Spiderman was also here begrudgingly, he wanted to be on the streets ready to stop the ninjas when they struck.

The team hadn't seen much yet and were beginning to get bored. Mike hadn't been attacked in days and they were starting to worry the Serpent Society had given up on trying to kill him.

"If you all listened to me we could've found the enemy by now." Spiderman scolded angrily.

No-one responded, well, he got a glare from Psylocke but he believed that was about his other problem*. He would have to fix that, there could be no-one knowing what he had done or the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-men…everyone would be after him.

(*Earlier in the issue)

"I think we should call Marks back. Resume this in the morning." Psylocke said.

Ross grunted in agreement and sent out a call to Mike to come back to the hideout. The team was tired, they had been watching the cameras for over four hours with little to nothing happening. Nobody wanted to admit it, but their first enemy was probably their most elusive one yet.

"I don't think coming back is an option now!" Mike reported hurriedly through the communication device.

Everyone rushed to the screen to see the situation. Mike was staring down a woman in a hooded robe. The stare off would've given them time to reach Mike but every member was too busy watching to see what would happen when the robed woman took her hood off.

As the hood fell the group was shocked. Underneath was not a woman like they had thought would be. It was a reptilian humanoid with a snake's head. She spoke with perfect English, there was nothing inhuman about her following words.

"I am Lunar, the second Avatar of the Serpent and I will be the one to kill Mike Marks."

**Authors Note**

SERPENT'S NEST PART 1

The first crossover event of Marvel NEW begins. The story started here will continue in Secret Avengers #4 but go and read MAX NEW #1 featuring the Punisher next week to see what The Taipan is also planning.

Just a reminder, If you're reading this on Marvel NEW! Fanfiction then head over to the reviews section and write on or send in a question and if you're reading on then leave a review or send me a PM for anything regarding the story.

The site is still recruiting writers so please send in a title proposal.

Anyway, I suppose you guys want a preview.

Next Week…Frank Castle finds himself knee deep in the mystery surrounding the Serpent Society as a new gang under their name rises. Watch as he shoots his way through the Houston Underworld.

And in a fortnight…BEN REILLY'S RETURN! THE ORIGINAL SCARLET SPIDER IS BACK…but for how long? Sol and Lunar fight the two (known) remaining clones in a deadly battle and Kaine returns to his old stomping grounds in the search for his murderer.

P.S Sorry for the late update, I had a mountain of study to complete. Unfortunately I will push Secret Avengers back to a monthly title so next issue will be the first Thursday of March. But the next issue of Serpents Nest will be in MAX NEW Issue 1 featuring Punisher.


	4. No chapters for a while

Hello everyone and anyone who is following this story.

Yesterday my computer broke and with it, my stories are gone too. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be getting a replacement or if the old one can be fixed but I thought I should let you know that my stories will be on hiatus for a while (which sucks).

Anyway, sorry for all of this and sorry for getting anyone excited for a new chapter when it was just this.

MARVEL11611


End file.
